User talk:Daniel T. Goggle Bird
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Daniel T. Goggle Bird! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Welcome00 the Crazy Penguin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 17:50, June 28, 2012 Unblock me now unblock me now on angry birds story wiki Warning Please do not call users on chat "jerks". This word is considered offensive language, and there may be consequences if you use it again. Thank you. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 14:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I never banned Clover. Hey, I never banned Clover, and I didn't even know he existed until you attacked me on my Mail. You're accusing me of banning someone, when I'm not even an Admin, not even a dedicated user!--Jake8765 (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Jake8765 Dude, your message to Jake was meant to be for me! And to reply to that! I banned him for a REASON! He revealed his last name! Read the privacy policy! He had to be banned! And to be completely honest, I didn't want to do this but I had to! I mean, our user pages aren't even similar in any way! Are you just blind or plain stupid to not notice the mistake you made and not make an attempt to at least apologize?--Jake8765 (talk) 04:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Jake8765 Oh, because I am so BARELY on this Wiki, more or less make EDITS on it, that makes you a smart and coherent person to accuse me of banning someone? I have NOTHING to apologize to you about, and you have no right to accuse me of ANYTHING!--Jake8765 (talk) 18:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Jake8765 Are U clover If your not clover sorry If your clover sorry you must be blocked... *THE KING OF CLUB PENGUIN WIKIA King Eraserheads (talk) 17:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) My Reply: Sorry! Reply I am not clover, but a very good friend of his. He asked me to help him get unblocked. sure, writing his real name is bad, i agree. but you could have erased it from a message, his user page, whatever. then after you erased it, or if it's on his user thingy, told him it's wrong and dangerous to write your real name. there were things you could have down besides block him, but what do i expect from a wiki of complete IDIOTS! Clover, Kaishadow, Leader, and me are the only ones who seem the LEAST bit nice and not utterly controlling Daniel Redmond 12:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) In reply to your Message You should know its me who: *Reported Clover a 2nd time *Reported him the 1st time *Reported your underage users and got them globally disabled And for the record, you are frankly very annoying I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! then you are truly mistaken, nobody on my son's Wiki is underage. If you ever treat my son like this again, i will report you as immature. Good Day, -Strawdina The Red Bird, 3:10 PM EST, Jan. 26, 2013 So you were the one who disabled accounts on our wiki! -Ryan T. Yellow Bird (talk) 20:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC)